


The New Fear Scout

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouts just got a new Fear Scout</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Fear Scout

The soft hoot made Earl look up from his knot tying. He frowned as he looked for the source, blinking as a fluttering of wings told him where the hoot had come from. Standing up, Earl backed away from his chair, bending down to peer under it with his single eye.

A burrowing owl sat proudly under the chair, a small Scout sash over her chest. The little bird waddled out to greet Earl, hooting proudly as she gestured to the sash. The former Scoutmaster raised an eyebrow at this but he reached out and picked her up to get a closer look at the sash.

“A Fear Scout?” he asked. The little owl nodded her head and he laughed, petting her head with a finger. “Very good! I’m proud of you,” he said. He watched as the owl seemed to fluff up to twice her own actual size in happiness, laughing as he stood up and carried her into the kitchen. “How about I cook something to celebrate, hm?”

“Hoo?” the owl asked.

“For you.”

“Hoo!”


End file.
